Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Various techniques have been developed to recognize a region of interest (ROI) in an image signal. While some approaches, such as convolutional neural network (CNN), region CNN (R-CNN), faster R-CNN, and others, have been shown to sometimes outperform humans in detecting instances of semantic objects in digital images and/or videos, they remain computationally expensive.
It would therefore be desirable to provide methods and systems to recognize the ROI with improved efficiencies.